Temporary
by MirPrk505
Summary: Charlie Day was Jim's reckless daughter. After his death she gives up what little faith she had. Living day to day charlie decides to take whatever she wants. Rick promised Jim he would look after his daughter, He was not expecting to have to work so hard to keep her in check. They evolve with the dead world but find something more as time passes. The Walking Dead AU. Rick/oc
1. Chapter 1

ChapterOne

Why did i agree to go on this run? 'Sure i'll go with you guys to one of the biggest cities in America. Oh really it's fine if it's full of fresh walkers that want to eat me.'

Charlie was twigging out but not as hard as Merle Dixon. They lived in the same trailer park. She would buy a baggie of weed from him every now and was back when she wanted to go back to college but lost hope in saving enough money. She wasn't in a good state when the world ended. Always putting things on hold. Thinking she had so much time. But the sad thing is she dwells on the 'What if's". She could've been going to college and in a whole different mental state. The depression she suffered with years was supposed to be gone by now. She worked so hard to be normal or close to it. All the small things that motivated her to push further disappeared, going to College, making actual friends,traveling the world, flying in a plan. But the world had other plans for Charlie Day. Her father was the only reason she tried to live on anymore, it wouldn't be fair to leave him alone "I need to stop sticking my neck out for these people." Charlie whispered to herself. Pulling air sharply into her nose, stretching her arms above her head and shaking her hands out.

The irony of today was hitting hard, here Charlie was in some weird corner hiding, trying to come back down to earth. Why did things always have to go south,especially when everything was going so smoothly. The unpredictable walkers must've been a forgotten factor. One track mind may have hazed up the reality of how risky this task was.

Shane's not going to help them now that they were up shit creek. His power trips were frightening to witness. Reality of her potential death settled around charlie like a heavy blanket. 'What about my dad', she thought, he has been acting strange lately. Not that everyone else was thriving. No Jim has been sleeping less and making weird predictions. Losing the only person who cared about the teen made her feel uneasy. Charlie got most of her awkward and quirky personality from the 'old man'. After deadbeat of a mother left, Charlie felt more loved and secure with one parent.

"You can do this Charlie. Merel is a pussy light-weight losing his shit but you got this, Not today Charlie, Not today" Her crazy coping method of rambling was working for now, But what a shit day it turn to.

Sharing her speed with Merel started out a good idea. They can get shit done on this outing, fast in and out.

There were heavy footsteps on the tiled floor coming toward Charlie, unfamiliar ones. she whipped around fast, too out of it to remember where her weapon was. Stupidly the thought to even use her bat didn't even enter her mind. With dilated eyes that were widening even more now. Especially that there in front of her was a Police Officer. Shit you not a cop, in full getup in the middle of the apocalypse

"Hello" charlie timidly stammered. "Are you charlie? Everyone is up at the roof dealing with that jackass." "yeah,Who are you?"

"I'm Rick Grimes. Merle Dixon, a man in your group, is in an awfully erratic state. Do you know what he is on?" rick asked knowing the answer already but he could she is a little fucked up to.

He was testing the blonde, seeing if he should cuff her with merel.

"No." a fast answer came

"Yeah that's a look a bit messed up yourself, but atleast youre not shootting up the sky or screaming. So i'll cut you some slack if you keep it together. But the moment you lose it I won't hesitate to lock you up with that redneck on the roof." he ordered. Charlie's defencive side spiked at the unnecessary stereotype.

"Like there is any real authority left in this hell. It's time to wake up, no one care about anything anymore. You don't have a right to judge people you don't know. Rules don't exist,everyone is for themselves. Truly step back and choose what you think is important. How you judge other is the first thing needed to stay alive out here Mister. Merle is a prick but not everyone cares about that shit anymore. The asshole of the world were more helpful and considerate then your kind. Where was the law when this started? Oh thats right shooting everyone. Bye"

deciding she wasn't going to let this stranger have power over her. More importantly warning the man that we can't have everything like it use to be. It's time to hold tight to the values we cherish, maybe in the end you come out the other side with some left. Red-face and annoyed Charlie turn away, planning to return in her Changing Room hiding place.

Later on

She saw Blondie taking to rick, she had such an insipid voice.

"oh handsome cop i would take this tasteless jewelry for a sister that hate me back at camp" charlie mocked in her head. The best part about being her was the ability to blend in. From her spot lying under racks of clothes she saw and heard everyone. No one knew it but she had a hearing aid in most the time. Charlie was far from being deaf. Walkers were slow and pretty loud so she just keeps an ear out. Charlie couldn't help it people were less discreet with their conversations.

Deciding to do a bit of shopping she crawl out of her hiding place. His stance was a bit cocky and entitled but it just made charlie's eyes go to the cops ass. It was too fine if a specimen not to admire.

"I see you went right for the fancy stuff". Charlie sarcastically muttered while opening the fine jewelry case. That woman was so tasteless. As the world started going to shit Charlie had a 'great revelation' about not letting all those hours she spent pining over the finer things in life go to wasted.

The apocalypse did funny things to people so it was now a goal of her's to not to give a fuck on any opinions. Charlie was going to be an outlandish and carefree as much as possible now. Whatever time she had left was going in be spent wearing pricey jewelry, whatever shoes and brand-name clothing that doesn't last long in this dirty world. Really, expensive clothes are not very durable.

The disgust must've been apparent on charlie's face because Big Mouth had something to say. "Do you have a problem with the gift I picked for my sister."

"Oh not at all, it is hard shopping for others. Now that the world ended The pressure must be terrible. I haven't found myself in that position yet. Not much to celebrate... People dying and all" Andrea was about to rebuke but Charlie's mouth was faster.

She was examining Diamond necklaces but that didn't stop her from belittling Andrea's crape choice of a birthday gift. "some people go for something more symbolic. Like starfish earrings or seashells. Surly Amy has loved mermaids for years now. But really it's your sister I'm sure she'll adore the flashy literal mermaid necklace out of the juniors section."

By the time her rant ended she decided on the Canary yellow pendent. It sparked and silently won her heart. All the years of penned up criticism and people watching paid off. As well as the years she spent hiding behind books. The world is done for but she will not accept the title of trash ever again.

"Well" was all the come back Andrea had, Rick was thoroughly amused.

"I guess this seventeen year old stumped the lawyer." A flash of something came into the staffers eye but Charlie was not losing her timing. Respectfully locking the case back up, who know the manager might be coming in on Monday.

"Well I interacted with other humans long enough today. I'll be locked in a changing room, shit goes south give me a Howler" acting ballsy as fuck was becoming easier. "Is that a good idea?" The concerned cop in Rick was kicking in.

"In this world? No idea is good mister." With an funny face and rolled eyes charlie wandered off again.

"Why isn't she a ray of sunshine." Andrea got her words back it seemed to rick.

"yeah, very well spoken for so young."

"I guess but she's pretty reckless when it comes to most things. She gets the job done but is always wandering off." Rick was assessing view of the girl. Wandering off in Andrea's eye was harmless. But for some reason he knew the odd Charlie girl had purpose to running off. " Not wasting time. What an odd group he happened upon.

Charlie was musing about her new found set of skills. Her father and her realized early on that if we were cover with guts of the dead, they could coast through herds unnoticed.

Starting off with her metal softball bat from childhood and dad's red handle machete, Charlie got use to the horrible smell and close contact with the dead. Guns were still scary to use, she imagined shooting one and it backfired under her chin. As far fetched as it was charlie still veered away from them. She was browsing the shoe aisle.

It was hard to just admire clothes before the end of the world. Window shopping could get depressing. So when the time came for looting she was not shy about it and had a pretty good idea where to find valuable hidden supplies. She went for the good stuff every time they went on out still had no idea why they let a teen on these outings. But the others believed she was just an extra set of eyes not really a vital they just assume things show up in the trunks of cars. She was never really important to them. It was no secret they just didn't connect with her. They were all there so she just jacked around. She got uggs soft ones for later and a pair of tall leather boots. So thick that walker could bit at her ankles. Levi jeans that she doubted she'll wear but, so what. Even a nice pair for the guys in the group. She really didn't talk much. Her eyes caught a beautiful pink lace bra,being a bit chubby gave her a solid C. It was a bit hard to find a bra that was just the right amount of sexy and supportive. Not that she had anyone to show it off to. One of charlie's main worries was not getting any action. Sex was something she really wanted to master. Eighty percent of the books she read was raunchy paperbacks.

Red face Glenn waited awkwardly for Charlie's attention.

"OH, what's up?" logically the ex-Delivery Boy was an option but she didn't feel anything towards him "We need some advice come with me to the back office."

They walked up to the groups trying to find a way out, Rick was looking out the window trying to find anything to take advantage of. "Why are we asking for the advice of a teen?" wow is all the words out of her mouth a complaint?' rick asked himself. The level headed Morels gave rick a look.

"Charlie has all sorts of tricks to get around walkers. It was crazy when I first saw it."

Glenn said in defence. They were trying to form a plan when the two walked in."I was called"

"We heard you know a thing or two about getting out of tight spots." The cop asked with his heavy southern drawl. Charlie gave them a sly smile, almost making Rick forget how high she was. The spark in her eye

"Well boys hope you have a strong stomach. We're about to get real dirty."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The death masking of sorts work, it was the rain that fucked them over in the end.

"For the love of god." charlie said softly through clenched teeth.

In the middle of Rick and Glenn walking down the walker filled block Charlie gripped at the machete in her waistband.

"We need to run now." Ordered Rick, not even giving them room to argue the newbie started in the least crowded direction. Glenn bashed in a few dead heads as they started to notice the presence of the living.

After they secured the box van Rick and charlie doubled back to the zombie crowed mall. She liked the new arrival but knew not to get attached, Shane wouldn't let another alpha male into the fold.

"At least I had a break from the camp "leader" more like a ego driven grease ball and his twiggy lover." Mumbled Charlie getting comfortable in the box truck passenger sit. "You Padre's hair will be Grey soon."morel.

"What a descriptive girl you are." Rick said from the back. The other conversation around him were blurred out.

"Why thank you." Charlie replied

For some reason Charlie felt bad for Rick he was so happy to find his family but was in the dark. Lori was totally banging the grease ball, apparently his best friend. The reunion gave her a ping of envy. When they arrived she happily hugged her dad. At 'dinner', if one can call canned beets dinner. Charlie saw the look of realization down on ricks face. The officer's pained expression made her feel responsible

As usual Charlie was wide awake, bad side effect in the apocalypse. Every noise in the quarry made her mind race faster. Picturing a million and one way shit could go down around her. Needless to say Charlie had taken the hearing aid out for the time being. Most of the time that night she debated on taking a few tabs or to just play it safe.

Rick came out of his tent when the sun stated to lighten the sky. "You sleep well?" he asked

"Oh i sure did two days ago." charlie shot back with a sarcastic smirk.

He sat next to her in silence, close enough for her to feel the heat radiate towards her chilled skin. This was the beginning of a habit that both Charlie and Rick shared. Find each other in the early mornings just to sit and enjoy the comfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1575a4ff939240a386f7a0a54845fe67"Entering the tent to find it empty she plopped down on the unforgiving ground. Only to wake later at yelling, this time it was her father causing the disturbance. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05a3c81b9518f29d3c2c329064bef379""You're acting crazy Jim" was the exact line that made Charlie snap to attention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1667ed1701e770297fbed390410bac6"Seeing her father tied to a tree like A dog added to her detest of these other 'survivors'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92d1c3fc64ba20449721825d357f1771""What the hell?" she yelled /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b341b36d19042f71c1caaf8da46ecc46""Its for the better, your dad is not thinking right at the moment. We had to think of the children." Lori tried to reason./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a3f0e8ef0e61f8a5895282edaeccfa4"" Oh please, Stop trying to use your phony stereotype on me." she rolled her eyes and walked to her dad../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="035c8f0cd12c1da972ba5917cfdd29e2""what's going on?" Charlie asked her sickly looking father/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcec127b37e98b49b16b5d9770fd02d5""Everything is okay,Char. I just let my mind get away from me"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5742e50652bfa79d90e92d8687001056" Jim always used her special nickname to clam her down. Closing her eyes, Charlie put her head on his hot shoulder. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcdbbbb7730bdf5b032a91dd3efc2574"A hand landed on her back moments later she turned to see Dale towering above blocking the sun light./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="591a14710b65241f744422fea57e38cf" "Let's get him inside the RV to rest." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a9b5edd3406a9b1ff77fe4bbc239e8a"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e85e6360ee2af6737cf8189b7aac0bb"She left Jim's side for a bit of fish and a puff of a cigarette when the sun went down. She settled behind the RV out the view of the annoying group members. The guys that left earlier still were not back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c15225dcfe975578743e6c2875f806b"Moans from the undead brought Charlie out of her space-out. Looking up she saw a hand full coming toward with more pouring out of the trees./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f020b80d4d4867c8ddcd5d49b5e2bc9f" She dropped to her knee and started to crawl under the RV, just as the screams started then the gun fire followed by silence. "Charlie"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d80ff76d9c0278b7382ca7c9e2a62df"Her Dad yelled looking for his daughter../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bd453ba3bb90c5b4ddc2cd8ba1f4cb4"she drug herself out from under blood covering her, a cut on her forehead making its self know. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2a73938a8833da0a2fc274cbcd8da9e""Thank god" Jim said as he embraced her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

Promise me you'll look after my little girl."

"I promise Jim."

"She has her problems, I know what she's been doing. Her dumb brother got her into it that stuff. She's just depressed it started before."

"I'll be there for her Jim."

The horns were going and they could hear Charlie in the RV screaming.

"Please daddy, I want to stay! Don't leave me!" The lose of her parent too much to bare. He put his hand on Jim's shoulder in a silent goodbye.

"Lori, you drive for a bit" he yelled to the wagon as he got into the RV.

Charlie's screams were getting louder as the cars started. Andrea was trying to hold her down in the back bedroom.

"I got it go on out and close the door." Rick was fast catching the frantic teen.

"That's enough Charlie, I got you. Relax Girl" she was to upset to fight at this point.

Breaking down she clung to Rick's chest crying. "I hate life, I just want to die"

"now you stop that your daddy would be disappointed"

"everything and everyone is gone, I got no one now."

"You got me and I have you Charlie. I promised to make sure you make it in this world."

"I'm just a stranger, you have your family and the others. No one is ever there for me. I'm just a worthless piece of shit, my own mom didn't even want to be with me."

At this point Rick had her cradled in his arms sitting on the bed. Deciding it was better if he rocked her like a child. She was acting like one, but who wouldn't when they just lost their father. Her eyes were wet and red. Pain was written all over her face.

"You will never feel alone or lost when I am around Charlie." Charlie was looking up at him. For the first time in hours she was calm.

"I just want to feel better. Can you smoke with me" he chucked softly. "Yes Charlie I will smoke with you." Rick grabbed her bag on the floor and opened it

Surprised at the extensive collections of illegal drugs, "Wow, i knew you had a

lot, but not this much darling." Rick was a bit amused and concerned.

Find a blunt already made he settles back on the bed.

"You think Dale will get mad?" she said laying on her side staring at rick with those deep green eyes.

"He's been to Woodstock,Charlie."

"Oh, light it then." she slightly smiled but he could see the tears gathering.

The thick smoke coated his throat, With the burn came a slight relaxing feeling in Rick's soar body.

"See some drugs are good for you" Charlie said as he passed it too her.

They smoke the whole thing with little words or coughs, Charlie was impressed by that.

" Are you guys done hot boxing the van, Dale is getting pretty nostalgic up here." Glenn talked though the door.

When rick came back in to the tiny room he saw what she did,

By the time Rick found out about how many pain pill Charlie had taken was to late to stop her. She steadily had downed five. One look at the grief stricken girl and he knew she took to much.

"Charlie look at me" sitting on the bed in the RV was a mess of a person. She was rocking with slightly open lids.

"I am." A soft whisper came

" I just want go to sleep SSstayy a sleep" she stumbled on words now.

"What did you take Charlie? I think it was too much, can you Try to vomit girl?"

"It was only a few pain pill, I'll be fine... Not puking it mister." the barely got that out before he had his fingers down her throat... Then everything went Black.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie took so many pills that only small spaces of time could be remembered.

"Let us in..."

she heard feeling weightless and jostled around. Like she was floating in air. Muted white light invaded her closed eyes.

A hard pinch was later felt in her left arm

"Its amazing she is still breathing" a new unfamiliar voice said.

Then warm water poured down her chilled body. Strong arms holding her up, Charlie still couldn't open her eyes.

Then warmth hugged her, everything was soft for some time...

A big explosion knocked her fully awake, she was crammed in the back of the wagon with Lori and Carl. A IV bag still attached and they were leaving the city.

"What happened?"

Nothing was said, Rick made intense eye contact with her in the review mirror.

 _Authors note: No need to repeat some events sorry its short._


	6. Chapter 6

The Caravan was far from high populated cities from what everyone could tell.

'whats the harm in indulging' charlie thought then she pooped two perks into her mouth.

'This could help me sleep' the idiot voice said in her mind.

She was crazy high when he insisted on this strip search. She was sweating and slurring everyone was sure she was infected.

"Hold still! God damn Charlotte!"

"Don't call me that! I ain't bitten" she was trying to get away.

Ricks strong hands had her hips and shook her. The sun was beating down through the canopy of the trees. The hot Georgia air making her breathing even harder.

"I'm just fucked up, all i wanted to do was sleep. Stop touching me!"

He wasn't listening, Rick had her ass flat against his hips and was getting the zipper down of her black ripped Jean.

"Any other day you have leggings on. Fuck charlie you just woke up from a three day sleep. "

She fought by grinding back, hoping it would get her free. But it just made him move his hands to Charlie's ribs.

"Charlie Day I will do a lot more then search you if you grind your ass on my again."

His accent was thick with his low tone. A tone Charlie never heard before.

He had her pants on the ground and her shirt over her head before the air returned to her lungs.

"God" she whispered.

Charlie always felt uncomfortable in her body. Now here she was rolling on painkillers getting stripped by a man twice her age with a wife and son.

But all she could think of is how his belt buckle felt when she rubbed on him. Her face was red and down turnt. Rick was running his hands her sides to her feet and back to her neck. Deciding her backside was clear her turn her around. Her pale pink bra was visibly too big for her now.

"Why are you crying?" She had no idea she was until her lifted her chin.

"I dunno " she muttered out, ashamed to be treated like this. But Charlie knew she was in the wrong. He surprised her by pulling her into him.

"Just try not to kill yourself with stupid drugs, there are temporary fixes in life. Other things to keep you happy, find one."

"Maybe you can help me?" she said looking at him from under her eyelashes. Charlie wasn't even sure what she meant either. Not until Rick caught her lips in a hot searing kiss.

"Damn it..." was all he said after releasing her

Both left Hot and bothered, Charlie was thinking of how to get more. Rick was trying not to be so conflicted, something fresh and new sounded good right now.


End file.
